


New friends, same voices - Dream SMP

by Theonlygamergost



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Crying, I really like this, Panic Attacks, im proud of myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlygamergost/pseuds/Theonlygamergost
Summary: Meanwhile Phil did his best to welcome Ranboo in his new home, Techno was hesitant, still feeling the scars that Tommy’s betrayal left. But when finding the half-human half enderman boy crying, he lent a hand.Techno will never understand how much that simple action mattered to Ranboo.Enjoy~
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	New friends, same voices - Dream SMP

“You can build wherever, don’t worry. Oh, and if you need blocks or food don’t hesitate to ask” Phil grabbed his coat and smiled softly, preparing to head out, “Thank you for taking me in” Ranboo bowed, making Phil smile even more. On the contrary, Techno, who was sitting on his rocking chair next to the fireplace, looked up from his book and ignored the boy, discouraging Ranboo.

“Aww mate there is no need to thank us, we are happy to have you here” swooshing his cape over his shoulders, he reassured the new neighbour, “Don’t mind that grumpy pig over there” he whispered, making Ranboo relax, “I heard you!” they both giggled. “But really, he doesn’t show it but he’s happy you're here” Phil opened the door and nodded at the young boy to follow him outside.

It wasn’t snowing, thank god because Phil had to work on the building for the dogs, the snow would have only made the process slower and colder. 

The positive thing about living somewhere where all the rain turned to snow was Ranboo wouldn’t have to worry about carrying an umbrella everywhere, the cold white flakes had no type of effect on him. The cold, on the other hand, was something he still had to get used to… maybe he could ask Phil to make him a fluffy coat… he didn’t want to be a bother though…

“As I said inside” Phil’s voice made him snap out of his thoughts, “Techno might be a bit cold and rude for now, but he’ll open up eventually” he grabbed his shovel and cleared the front porch of the house, “Let’s say that Tommy’s… Betrayal…” He stopped for a second, staring at the ground, “Hit him deep… The poor man has been used as a war machine all his life, he finally thought he found a friend… ” Ranboo nodded, feeling bad for his friend. Techno had always been so nice to him… how could someone betray such a man? 

“I’ll go build now, have fun and don’t stay out in the cold too much!” The blonde man waved goodbye as he organized his inventory full of blocks, heading to the place of his new masterpiece, Ranboo simply walked in the other direction, enjoying the fresh air.

And at first, it was very enjoyable: he played with the snow, walked around listening to the crunches coming from beneath his feet, feeling the warmth of the sun in contrast with the cold air, upgrading his memories journal, chopping down some trees without forgetting to replant them and grabbing some coal and iron popping out of the ground, he hadn’t felt so free and relaxed in forever.

But as he was slowly making his way back home… his new home, thoughts, anxieties and doubts started filling his mind… 

_ Your memories aren’t trustable, you only write what you like, you aren’t trustable. You have visions, you’re going crazy, you are crazy. _

At times like these, he would run to his panic room and play Mellow… but he didn’t build another panic room… and the only jukebox he had was very far away from where he was, in the middle of nothing.

_ You chose to not choose, you didn’t pick a side, you were too weak to pick a side. You betrayed your friends, they were never your friends, you are a traitor.  _

It was all becoming louder and clearer, painful even. The cosy little house was getting closer

_ You blew up the community house, Tommy betrayed Techno because the community house blew up, you caused Tommy to betray Techno… _

He barely reached the steps of the wood and stone house, flopping down to hold his knees close to his chest and head between his hands, “N-no…W-wait-!”

_...You betrayed Techno _

He hissed under his breath, the world started to spin and his breath became fast-paced, his heart pounded so loud in his ears-

“Dude, you ok?” 

He jumped at the deep voice behind him, almost falling off the stairs, “Huh?!- Oh...Y-yeah I’m…” Ranboo sighed, “ ...Ok…” Techno’s face showed doubt all over it, “If you want to lie about that at least make sure you aren’t crying” he immediately patted his face to realize he was indeed crying, caught red-handed huh. “Oh- yeah… guess I’m not a good liar” he chuckled to hide his embarrassment, making these scenes on his doorstep, off to a great start, way to go Ranboo.

“S-so…” he got up, noticing how he was slightly taller than the pink-haired man, “Heading out?” Techno looked at him in disappointment, then sighed.

“Look, I'm not good at this comforting stuff… and even worse when talking feelings and having tact” He stepped down the stairs, adjusting his gorgeous red cape, looking at the white&black boy from over his shoulder, “But you were crying just a second ago crumbled into a ball, stop acting like you're ok” Ranboo blinked, Techno wasn't kidding when he said he didn't have much tact. 

“... All I can offer you is to come chop firewood with me” Techno switched to his diamond axe, replacing the axe of peace, and swung it over his shoulder, “It usually helps me when I'm in a bad mood” and he started walking towards the forest, Ranboo’s brain understood that he had to follow him when he was already a bit further away, running to catch up, “It doesn't show but I'm a great listener… So if you want to ramble…” he trailed off, looking up at the sky, some clouds were starting to form, “You are free to do so” Ranboo stuttered an ok, feeling already better because of the company, but flustered to drag the other man into his emotional mess.

“... And I couldn't believe it, I was hallucinating! And if it wasn't bad already-!” he chopped a log, stopping to swing with all his force, ” It was Dream! Dream! Can you believe it?!” he dropped the chopped pieces and put another one in place, “And of course, he called me a traitor, unreliable, he also made me doubt myself -!” he swung down again, Techno’s swing following right after, “And my loyalty and friendship! I never liked Dream that much, but now?” he planted the axe upright in the snow, “Now I straight-up hate the guy! Hell his mask gives me nightmares…” he whispered the last part, but loud enough for Techno to hear.

They had been chopping for what felt like hours, Ranboo was shy at the start, stuttering and stumbling over his own words, still nervous about speaking his thoughts out loud, but after five minutes, he pretty much forgot Techno was there and started talking to himself, spilling his mind and heart out to the forest and the other man, who upon realizing the familiar way of speaking, decided to not talk, leaving the man to ramble and ramble on until now.

“You talk to yourself too, Ranboo?” were the first things Techno said from the start of this chopping/therapy session, leaving the enderman boy a bit confused.

“Yeah, I do… Wait- you too?” he sat on the log he was using to chop firewood previously, Techno nodded, leaving his axe in the snow as well, “Well I don't talk to myself… Actually I do but- It's like talking to another person but it's just another side of me, that's all” Techno froze, making Ranboo think he said something wrong, “You talk to another… So like a voice that isn't you?” he looked at the boy, “Yeah! But it's technically still me” he explained.

Techno looked at the ground, ” I hear voices too… And so does Phil” his eyes widened, “Wait- voices? M-multiple? “ Techno nodded again, “Yeah, we call them voices or “chat” because they chat all the time… It's like they can see what we do and they tend to comment on it” Ranboo tilted his head, swinging his legs back and forward without realizing, intrigued by the new information. 

“So like- are they talking now?” He asked, Techno shrugged, “I assume so, if I don't focus on them or if there isn't complete silence I don't hear them… Unless they start shouting” Shouting? Is that why Techno and Phil spaced out so much? He wondered if it made their head hurt and ears ring when they shouted just like his own voices did. 

“So- I’m sorry if I'm asking so many questions but I'm curious now, y-you don't have to answer” the pink-haired boy nodded to reassure him it was ok, leaning on the log behind him, “You said they see what you see… So they can hear you talk?” he nodded, ”... M-me too?” he nodded again, “They can see and hear whatever I do, that's why I don't talk to myself, I'm technically talking to them” he slipped his hand into his pockets, blowing hot hair to see the smoke come from his mouth.

Ranboo hummed, collecting and elaborating the information, “Have they said something about me?” Techno chuckled.

“Oh yeah, they were the ones to tell me and Phil that the book labeled “Do not read” was your memory journal” the boy jumped at the word “memory”, patting his chest to make sure the book was still safe and sound inside his suit. “They were also very happy when you came here with us, some of the things you told me about this “panic room” and the hallucination of Dream… They had already mentioned them while they were chatting with each other” Ranboo jumped, straightening his back… How did they..?

“Oh, don't ask how they knew about it, they know everything about everyone, me and Phil don't question it anymore” he scuffed it off, picking up his axe, “Shall we head back? We’ll most likely get caught in a blizzard if we don't hurry up” hopping off the log he was sitting on, he started helping the other man collecting the firewood, asking a few more questions about the voices every now and then.

Ranboo still doesn't know how he and Techno managed to bond so fast, even Phil was surprised when they came back to the cabin with him wearing Techno’s cape to shield him from the winds picking up. But all Ranboo knows is he was glad Techno found him crying on the stairs that day, if it wasn't for that invite to the woods they wouldn't be this close now. It was also nice to know that the voices liked Ranboo just as much as Ranboo like Techno and Phil. 

This was a place he was comfortable calling home.

  
  



End file.
